


Too Late

by Wolfscub



Category: actor tom hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Loki, Dominant Loki, Drabble, F/M, Spanking, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfscub/pseuds/Wolfscub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short to do a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW!!
> 
> Mature Audiences only!!!
> 
> Short drabble (Finally something SHORT from me - the millennium has been reached!!!)

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/Tom/Lokisexy_zpsfccf0e24.png.html)

"Count."

So if I didn’t say one, then he wouldn’t start the spanking? I thought oh-so-smartly from my head down, butt up, bare naked position.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"No," he informed me between swats, "it just means that you will be spanked until you start counting, and those you received previous to beginning to count _as you were told to_ do not accrue towards your total.”

Sometimes I fucking hated him.

And now my behind was already monstrously sore, and I wanted to begin counting even _less_.

That was when I looked up and saw in the mirror he’d placed me in front of that he was removing one of the leather straps from his uniform.

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/Tom/tumblr_m3wo0izV171r812wlo2_500_zps91fb86b9.png.html)

"ONE! _ONE ONE ONE!!!_ ” I screamed desperately.

His grin was absolutely unholy as he folded the belt in half and brought it down with a resounding _thwack_.

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/lastloki_zpsd8318dd9.jpg.html)

"Too late, my dear. Much, much too late."


End file.
